Broken Trust
by Kjpanny Kjchristie17
Summary: Fred has been obsessed with Hermione for a while now. When he notices that something is wrong with Hermione, he steps up and faces his own feelings. Because to protect Hermione, he has to admit that he loves her.


"I can't believe Potter is friends with _her_!"

The malicious words hissed her way, made the bushy haired girl's arms tighten around her books as she drew them closer to her body, as if needing the comfort of something close to her.

The taunts had become frequent ever since Angelica had discovered her darkest secret.

She blinked back her tears and made her way to Professor Binn's class, wanting nothing more than to be alone. Nowadays, even the company of her two best friends didn't make her feel better.

Nothing did.

However, unbeknownst to her, a pair of familiar blue eyes watched her scramble away when before she would have confronted the person for saying that.

Fred leaned in the shadows of the tapestry, watching Hermione Granger pretending that she was deaf and dumb.

What was going on? When had the brave, outspoken Hermione Granger become a shadow of herself? His brow furrowed in annoyance. And where was his brother, and his friend? They should be defending her.

When Harry and Granger had dropped in for Easter in The Burrow, he had sensed something off about their pretty friend. Hermione, who was always disapproving looks and secret smiles had become withdrawn and would refuse to look him in the eye. In fact, he mused, she tried her best never to be in the same room as him, alone.

George had told him he was nuts and a paranoid prat and he had better things to do, like snogging Angelica, who had become extremely clingy these days.

However, as far as Fred was concerned, Hermione was family, as good as one of the Weasleys, and _no one_ messed with a Weasley. So, he had taken to following her around. But there was a small glitch in his fail proof plan. He hadn't considered that he might become obsessed with the witch that was Hermione Granger.

He didn't know what it was. Was it her smile, that beaming look of approval that Griffyndor's princess would bestow upon her favorites, or was it that small furrow that formed on her forehead when she was concentrating on something? Could it be her attempt to be brave when people scorned her, that made her look like an injured kitten and just made him want to swoop in and hide her from the world? He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was definitely something.

When he saw that she was safely in class, he slipped away to Transfiguration to make excuses to McGonagall about being late. He couldn't very well tell her he was stalking her favorite student. She would turn him into a cockroach and very conveniently forget about him.

That evening, when Fred entered the common room, he was greeted with noise as Gryffindors relaxed around the fireplace, some were playing with enchanted Frizbees, while a group of fourth years girls sat hudd;ed together whispering.

It was the malicious glances they kept throwing in a certain direction that made him frown. Hermione sat in a secluded corner, her head bent over a book, a quill in her hand. He would have bought her act if her small frame had not been so tensed up and the quill wasn't shaking.

He saw the girls glance at him, whisper, and then send a nasty look at Hermione. He heard the word 'slut' coming from their direction. He froze. No way. No way in hell had they just called Hermione Granger a slut. Rage bubbled in him, and an icy fury took hold of him. Pissing Fred Weasley off was never a good idea.

Putting his hands in his pockets, he strolled towards the object of his obsession, calling out cheerfully, "Hey, Granger."

He actually saw her stiffen up and a hush of silence followed his greeting. Even his brother and Harry looked shocked. He ignored them and sat down on the side of her desk which was facing the wall. He pretended to ignore the tears which she was wiping at furiously.

"What are you up to?"

She actually went white as a sheet and then got up abruptly and fled from the common room. Fred blinked. She had run from him. He couldn't believe she had just run away from him. Frowning, he made his way to follow her, when Angelica blocked his path, looking a mite uneasy, "Leave her alone, Fred. Why are you so concerned over someone like her, anyways?"

He glowered at her and she took a step back. George raised a brow, and walked over, coming to stand by his side, his hand going to Fred's shoulder, asking quietly, "What's wrong, mate?"

Fred gave him a look which George understood, and he exited the common room, looking for Hermione. He found her in one of the empty classrooms, sniffing. Her right palm was bleeding.

"Hermione!"

He rushed to her side, grabbing her hand, cradling it carefully. Four crescent shaped burrows were the source of the bleeding. She tried to tug her hand away, but he scowled at her and she stilled.

"Go away, Fred."

"Just stop talking, Granger."

Taking out his wand, he murmured an incantation and the wounds disappeared.

When she tried to pull her hand back, he resisted, his grip becoming firm. In a quiet voice, he told her, "Stop avoiding my eyes, Hermione. I'm not stupid. You've been avoiding me since Easter. What is going on? And why are people calling you a slut? In fact, why are you _letting_ them?"

She whimpered and tried to pull away, "Just go away. This will all just go away eventually."

He persisted, "Are they saying something happened between us? Is that it?"

"Shut up!"

She was literally cringing from him now. Something was seriously wrong, something that only he was noticing now.

"Bloody Hell! Talk to me, Granger! You can always talk to me. I thought you knew that."

She burst into tears. The sight of those tears made his gut clench and made him feel like a horrible bully. Gathering her in his arms, he brought her to him, and soothed her. The force of her sobs racked her frame so hard that he actually began to worry.

"Come on, Hermione. It can't be that bad."

When she didn't say anything, he realized with a sinking heart, that it _was_ bad. It was very bad.

She tried pushing him away and he lost it. Fury and helplessness was a bad combination. Gripping her by the arms he forced her to look at him. Angry as he was, he couldn't help but notice that despite the tears running down her cheeks unchecked, and her red nose, she still looked pretty. He pushed that niggling admiration to the back of his mind and growled, "What happened?"

She swallowed and she looked to the side, "Everyone thinks I have been sleeping with you and George."

Fred stared at her. He blinked, not comprehending what she had just said. George and him? He wanted to laugh. Did people actually believe that? However, the look on her face was so devastated that he wanted to murder those people in cold blood.

"Why would they think that, Hermione? Why didn't you stop this rumor when it got started?"

She was silent, before she mumbled, "Someone found out a secret of mine and if I say anything, she'll use it against me."

Fred was silent for a moment, "What kind of secret?"

Her face turned red, "That's not important."

He opened his mouth and then seeing the stubborn glint in her eye, he changed his question, "Who found out? Who's blackmailing you?"

She shook her head, miserably, "I can't tell you. If I tell you that, then it'll all be over!"

"Hermione."

He couldn't see her like this, hurting and miserable, and then something occurred to him, a thought that made his eyes narrow.

"Wait, what about Ron and Harry? I don't see them siding with you."

Those usually kind eyes, now filled with pain and desperation, brimmed with tears and she looked to the ground, her posture one of defeat.

He understood. The hand holding the wand clenched and sparks flew out of his wand.

Hermione jumped in surprise and stepped back from him, warily, "Why are _you_ so angry?"

"They're your friends, Hermione." He bit out, "Or at least I thought they were. Even if they believed this crap, they should have still stuck by you , like you do every time they screw up. But every time, you make a mistake, they immediately shun you. Bloody gits."

Hermione looked around and sat down on the nearest chair. Looking up at him, she gave a small smile, but he could read the pain and acceptance in her eyes, "I know they do, but they are my only friends." She looked down at the ground, studying the patterns, that odd little smile fixed on her lips, "I've learnt ever to hold any expectations from anybody. When they need me, they come to me, and when they don't, I stay to one side. It's okay, really. I know everybody thinks I'm a book worm and a know it all and haughty and all those things. It stops hurting once you accept it."

Those words of hers broke his heart. The infamous Weasley twin, who was considered the life and joy of Gryffindor, the heart throb of more than half the school, felt like wrapping his arms around his obsession and whisking her away from here.

He took a step forward when the door opened and Harry and Ron entered. The minute their eyes came upon the two of them, they stilled and icy disapproval was apparent on their faces.

"I should have known. Come on Harry."

Harry followed his best mate out the door, disgust on his face.

Fred made to go after them, but a small hand grabbed his robes and he saw Hermione's pale face.

"Don't. Please don't."

He stepped towards her and she cringed. Getting on her feet, she swallowed and smiled weakly at him, "I have to go."

He couldn't even stop her as she stumbled out the door.

They were destroying her.

He didn't see Hermione for the next few days. He tried to catch her, but she was simply never there. The murmurs, however, increased in momentum.

"_Did you hear? Granger isn't sleeping in her dormitory."_

"_Guess she's warming the beds of the twins."_

"_I always knew she was a slut. Always trying to be such a know-it-all."_

As every day went by, Fred became more and more silent, as his anger increased with every day. Even George was confused. He didn't badger him because he knew his other half would tell him when it suited him.

Fred was worried. Ron and Harry simply shrugged and told him that she was coming to that was all. She didn't show up to the meals, and she didn't go the kitchen to get her meals(he had asked Dobby), never came to the common room and had stopped sleeping in the dormitory. He was surprised Professor McGonagall didn't know.

Then, a week later he saw her. She was exiting her class, making herself as small as possible. Her eyes were desolate, lacking the sparkle they usually contained and her face was a blank mask. Her robes were literally hanging off her thin frame and she just trudged along. Nobody seemed to care about her appearance. A group of girls looked her way and tittered, deliberately pushing her. She slipped and fell to the ground, a loud crack sounding, her face scrunching up in pain. People laughed, and walked by. Fred made his way towards her, angrily, memorizing the faces of the girls for future punishment. However, she simply waved her wand, mending whatever injury she had received and gathering her books, she went her way. He followed at a distance wanting to know where she was sleeping. To his shock, she went to one of the tapestries, slid it aside and knowing her wand on it, she walked through the wall.

Fred stared at the wall, stunned. His hiding place; She was using his old hiding place. He followed her. He had expected a cozy set up but he just stared. He had forgotten how cold it was in here. That had been one of the reasons he had stopped using it.

Hermione's book bag lay in a corner, and she was lying on the floor, a blanket covering her. Her eyes were closed. She was sleeping. She had simply come in and gone to sleep. He leaned against a corner, watching her.

A week.

A week had gone by since their encounter and she was hiding from everybody. They were killing her. She wasn't eating, she was isolating herself. How terrible could that secret be that she wanted it kept so safe? Was the price really worth it?

He just watched her sleep for a while, studying her cheekbones which were sharp against her face. SHe was starving herself. His chest ached and he rubbed it absently. Since when had he started caring about Granger this much. SHe was always his little brother's friend, but now she was more. She had been more for a long time but he hadn't seen it. He hadn't bothered to see it.

Was it when she had marched up to him when she had been in second year and grabbed his fireworks from his hand, yelling at him, her eyes. He had been so mesmerized by her eyes that he had simply let her snatch those fireworks. Or, had it been when he had come into the common room after midnight after Quidditch Practice and she had been studying there. When she had seen his scrapes and bruises he had gotten from tumbling down from his broom, she had immediately sat him down and treated those inconsequent injuries, all the while scolding him.

He loved her. As soon as that thought came into his mind, he stilled. Fear overwhelmed him for a few moments. Fred Weasley didn't fall in love. He was a playboy. He studied her still form on the makeshift bed. _Or was he?_

She needed him, now more than ever. And from what he had seen, she needed to feel wanted for just being herself. And he was just the man for it. Nobody could take better care of her than him and nobody would ever dare to take care of her from now on. That was his job. One of the secrets the Weasley twins never let out was that they were extremely possessive. A little too possessive. That was one of the reasons they never dated seriously. No girl had been able to stand their possessive nature. And now, Fred wasn't sure whether Hermione would be able to bear it. His gut clenched with the though tof her rejecting him.

A small noise alerted him to her awakening. Her eyes fluttered open and when they cleared they stared at each other for a few minutes. She blinked back her exhaustion and sat up. A groan escaped her lips as she clutched at her knee. It was the one she had fallen on.

"Hermione!"

He was at her side in seconds, throwing aside the blanket. Pushing up her robe, and ignoring her weak struggles, he saw the purple and blue bruising.

"I thought you healed this."

Not questioning how he knew, she simply shrugged and tried to push back the robes. However, Fred's grip was firm, and he took out his wand and murmured a healing charm. He could see the relief in her eyes as the pain went away.

"Thank you."

Her voice was quiet, lacking the luster and warmth, it usually held.

"Hermione, why are you hiding here?"

She was quiet for a few minutes, as she sat up straight and put her arms around her knees, in an unconsciously defensive pose, "I just," She struggled with the words, "I can't do this. I just can't. Everywhere I go, they whisper, they point. I can't take it. This way, I don't have to listen to them, I don't have to see them. I like this silence. It's not condemning me."

"So what, you're going to starve yourself?"

She seemed genuinely surprised, "Starve myself? Why would I starve myself? I'm eating. I'm just not as hungry as I used to be."

Fred tried to speak. He wanted to reason with her. He wanted to tell her to forget about them. He wanted to tell her that he loved her.

But his voice wasn't working.

He just stared at those dead eyes and that brave smile she was conjuring. And he lost it.

Dragging her to him, he pulled her up. Forcing her on her feet, he dragged her outside. People stared, they whispered and Hermione's eyes burned with tears.

Why was he doing this to her? Oh, God. He had found out, hadn't he!? He was taking her to the common room to humiliate her in front of everybody!

While a the still rational part of her brain informed her that her fears were unfounded, the part that had stopped being rational, the part that was scared and frightened kept whispering that her life was over. He was going to put the nail in the coffin. She tried to make him let go of her hand, but his grip was firm and unyielding.

She shuddered and quaked with fear. Oh dear God! Why was this happening?

However, instead of turning to the common room, Fred took them in another direction. Towards the kitchens. Entering, he dragged her inside and called for Dobby. The house elf took one look at her waning form and immediately rushed away. A moment later, she was being seated at a table and hot bowl of soup was being pushed into her trembling hands.

"Eat."

Fred's command was soft, but it was an order.

She obeyed.

All the while, he watched her playing with a strand of her hair, twirling it around his finger and yanking it when she would give him an odd stare.

When she had finished the bowl, she pushed it away. He noted with satisfaction that some color had come to her cheeks.

Whirling her chair around to face him, he looked her square in the eye.

"You will move back to your dorm, tonight, Hermione. You will not lower your head and walk. You will not let people push you around. And you will especially not let anyone ruin your life by blackmailing you over some secret."

He leaned forward, until their noses were touching, and his tone was soft but his eyes were blazing, "Because if you do, what I will do those people, or that person will be on you."

Hermione trembled, "Why are you doing this?"

Fred got up and started pacing, trying to get rid of the fury building inside him.

"Why do you even care?"

"I just do, Granger."

"But why?"

Her curiosity, the thread of fear and doubt in her voice, made him snarl, and he whirled her chari to face him, as he loomed over her.

"Because I like you! Because I care about you!"

His voice grew low, ""Because I'm pretty damned sure I love you, Hermione."

To his surprise, she burst into tears and jumping from her seat, she backed away from him, "She told me you would try to humiliate me! She said you would teach me my place!" She looked around wildly, "Everyone's hiding here, aren't they. They're all waiting for me to make a fool of myself, aren't they? I won't. I won't do it! You stay away from me. You were just trying to play me! They all do that! Why!? Because I'm stupid, ugly Granger? Is that it?"

Fred's eyes narrowed. Somebody had been filling her head and he was starting to understand what was going on. Covering the distance between them, he grabbed her arms and slanted his mouth down on hers in hot furious possession. She fought back at first, but he poured everything he felt in that kiss. What had started out as simply heat and possession, turned soft and loving. He ravaged her mouth, he made sure he memorized each and everything there was in her. Her legs gave way and he backed her up against the wall, holding her there, as he slowly stroked her inside out. His lips were gentle as they coaxed every reaction out of her.

When he came up for air, she closed her eyes and tried to draw in some air. Her voice was small, "Why are you doing this, Fred? Do you hate me?"

A satisfied smile settled on his lips and he leaned his forehead against hers, "I think I'm obsessed with you, Granger. And I have been for a while now. I was just too scared to show it."

She hesitated. He could she was still doubtful.

He sighed, "Angelica is the one who knows your secret, isn't she?"

He felt her freeze before nodding, slowly.

"What does she know, Hermione?"

"No."

He tipped up her chin with his finger and looked her in the eye, "Tell me what she knows, Hermione."

"I won't tell you."

Fred raised a brow and then he flashed a small grin, "You do realize that by kissing you, I proclaimed you as my girlfriend?"

Hermione looked uncertain before venturing, "You don't want to do that, Fred." She gave a nervous laugh, "I'm not really that popular and if you go around telling people I'm your girlfriend, they'll start labeling you as well. And besides, you don't love me. You just feel sorry for me."

The red haired Weasley scowled, "I do love you. Don't tell me how I feel. You think I don't know what you're doing, Hermione? You're pushing me away. You don't trust me. But," He got to his feet and thrust his face into hers, and gave that mischievous grin that had been missing from his lips for far too long, "Wait till you find out just how stubborn us Weasley's can be. Now come on."

He dragged her by her hand, outside the kitchen.

Stunned, Hermione tried to find her voice but she couldn't understand what to say. What could she possibly say?

When she realized he was taking her to the Gryffindor Common room, she protested.

"Don't do this, Fred," She pleaded, tears in her voice. "Please! I don't want to face all of them."

He whirled around and put his hands on her shoulder, "Trust me, Hermione. George and I will both have your back. Now wait here."

She waited nearby where he had left her and all sorts of possibilities ran through her head. What if what Angelica had said was true and he was sitting inside and laughing at her, what if everybody was having a good laugh as he told them that she was waiting outside like a good little girl.

Tears burned her eyes and she reached out to rub her eyes.

"Miss Granger."

The familiar voice made her jump and she looked up to stare at Snape's impassive face.

"What are you doing lurking outside the Gryffindor common room?"

She opened her mouth but no words came out but a rush of tears did.

Snape took a step back, alarmed. Why was his brightest student crying in the middle of the corridor? He was secretly very proud of his confident student, but seeing her like this, unnerved him. Then he got a good look at her and alarm bells rang in his head.

She had lost a tremendous amount of weight and she looked small and vulnerable.

"Come with me."

Hermione blinked, uncertain, "Professor?"

"Are you deaf, girl?" Then cursing himself, he gentled his voice, "You are unwell, Miss Granger. Come with me. I am taking you to Madam Promfrey."

"I'm fine, Professor. I really am."

"Do Not argue with me, Miss Granger. Now hurry along. I have things to do."

Casting a nervous glance back, she followed him, obediently.

Snape kept glancing at her as he slowed his pace so that she could keep up. He never saw her with Potter and Weasley anymore. Were they the reason for the state she was in? He could see she hadn't been eating or taking care of herself. The bright glow about her had dimmed, almost completely extinguished and it looked like she was barely hanging on.

The hospital wing was brightly lit and as soon as Madam Promfrey saw her, her eyes narrowed and she bustled over, immediately exchanging a look with Snape.

Snape raised a brow, "I found her lurking outside the Gryffindor common room."

"I wasn't lurking!" shot Hermione, glaring at him.

Acting like her hadn't just been interrupted, he continued smoothly, "She hasn't been eating properly and I fear she is truly unwell."

Madam Promfrey peered at him, suspiciously, "It is not like you to be concerned about the well being of your students, Snape."

Snape's face turned red and he coughed, delicately, "She is a prize student." He glared at Hermione, as if she was at fault, "If she dies, Potter and Weasley will fail my subject."

His sharp eyes didn't fail to notice the spasm of pain that crossed her face at the mention of her friends and he filed it away for deeper consideration. _Interesting. So Potter and Weasley did have something to do with the condition she was in._

He left Hermione in Madam Promfrey's capable hands and the girl glared at his back, half upset and half stunned by his actions. Fred had told her to wait. But, she chewed her lip, what if he hadn't really been planning on coming to get her. What if he had just been pretending to care about her? People did that a lot to her. They pretended to be her friend and after getting what they wanted she was tossed aside. And now, she really didn't know who to trust.

She stared at the hospital bed, and her body felt heavy. Not really concerned, she wondered if Fred was laughing with Angelica and the rest. Her eyes burned with tears as she realized she had just been tossed aside once again. She wanted to go home. She didn't want this anymore.

Her parents were right. She was better off being home schooled. She didn't care about being a witch any longer. She just wanted her mother. They loved her. Her parents were the only ones who genuinely loved her and she wanted their warmth.

She didn't notice her vision blurring or her wand heating up.

She just wanted to go home.

Away from this place.

Away from these people.

"Granger?"

The voice sounded faraway, distant.

Alarm. The voice sounded alarmed. "Miss Granger!"

Her head hurt, she realized, and her legs felt like jelly. Something was wrong with her. But then something had always been wrong with her. A sense of hopelessness filled her, joined by despair.

She felt the sensation of floating before being surrounded in something soft. It was so suffocating but she couldn't move. She couldn't see anything. So, she did the only thing she could do.

She let go.

As soon as Snape left, Madam Pomfrey gave the pale girl a once over and went to her cabinet to look for a refreshing potion. Clearly Granger was exhausted.

However, as soon as she turned around, the girl was wobbling on her feet, her face white as a sheet, her lip bloody from the way she kept chewing on it and her eyes vacant.

"Granger!"

She called again when she received no response. Suddenly, she wobbled for a second and slipped to the floor, her eyes still open, as if she was petrified but her limbs had not been affected.

The nurse immediately took out her wand and floated her to a bed and then sent a summons to Dumbledore. She had never seen anything as such.

Hermione's eyes turned white for a second as if a film had been placed over them and then they closed. Madam Pomfrey clenched her teeth and her eyes burned for a second before she could blink back the tears. There was such a desolate air about the girl as if Dementors had sucked all the happiness out of her.

The Headmaster walked in, his face set in an impassive expression, followed closely by Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger!"

The startled cry left the Professor's throat as she looked down at her best student, laying in the hospital bed.

"What is wrong with her, Poppy?"

The nurse looked worried, "I do not understand. I haven't seen anything like this. Dumbledore?"

The Headmaster looked over the unconscious girl, and his face turned grave. Leaning down, his thin fingers plucked out Hermione's wand. Murmuring something, he flicked his wand.

His face turned solemn if not a bit sad. He turned to McGonagall, "It is worse than I imagined. Miss Granger is losing her magic."

When he saw the confused and startled looks on both the women's faces, he sighed sadly, "It happens rarely and usually in Muggle borns. The reason behind it has never been discovered but in mostly every case, the witch concerned would lose interest in life and her magic would slowly go away."

"What can we do, Albus? There has to be something!" Professor McGonagall choked out.

Dumbledore looked over at the prone body lying on the bed, and admitted, "Nothing, I'm afraid. Of course, I could be wrong. I hope I am. But for now, we should observe her. Let her friends see her if they visit, but I'm afraid she is not to attend any classes for now. She needs rest and attention. Also, let no one find out, Poppy."

Madam Pomfrey nodded, trying her best not to cry at the sad fate of the child.

The next morning, everybody heard the news that Granger was in the hospital wing and since nobody knew what was wrong with her, everybody came to one assumption. She had gotten pregnant.

"Of course she would have. Doing God knows what with those Weasley twins. She deserves it." Pansy declared that morning.

Harry and Ron wore severe expressions at the breakfast table and refused to even look at the twins. The moment Fred found out, his face paled, and he grabbed George and marched him out of the Great Hall. This, of course, sparked more rumors.

Filling George in was no hardship and his twin had to sit down for a minute, trying to absorb everything. Glancing over at his counterpart's pale face, he asked, "You sure, mate? Why would Angelica spread these rumors?"

"I don't know why, but I am ten to one sure, she did. I'm going to go see Hermione and see what happened. You can come if you want."

George stared at his twin. This seemed like a test. Did Fred really think, he would not stand by his side? Getting to his feet, he clamped a hand on Fred's shoulder, "If you love her, then what's there to say? What's yours is mine?"

That was apparently the wrong thing to say as he ducked his twin's fist, laughing. "I'm just kidding, mate!" Sobering up, he quirked a brow, "One of us will always be there with her. Everybody is going to try to get to her to confirm this rumor, you know. Even those two. She can't be alone."

Fred nodded, grimly

Madam Pomfrey looked worried when they asked about Hermione.

"What's wrong with Hermione, Madam Pomfrey!? Where is she?"

The exhaustion on her face was evident and the twins exchanged an uneasy glance.

"She was brought last night by Professor Snape. Albus says –"

She immediately pursed her lips as if she had said too much and turned her on her heel, leading them to Hermione.

"What were you saying, Madam Pomfrey?" George persisted, earning him a scowl.

"That's not for me to say, Mr. Weasley."

She walked away, after warning them to keep it down.

"Hermione?"

Her eyes were closed but he could tell that she was awake. Her body stiffened at his voice. Then it relaxed, deliberately. She opened her eyes and gave a strange smile, "Hi, guys. What are you doing here?"

George grinned at her, and sat down on her bed, "We heard you were sick so we came to cheer you up."

He leaned forward, whispering dramatically, "I also brought you something."

He shook his sleeve and a pink ball of fluff fell out his sleeve with a soft squeak. It uncurled itself and Hermione watched with wide eyes as two small eyes looked up at her in disorientation.

"Pii."

George looked over at Fred who gave him a grateful look, "We call it a Pygmy Puff. It doesn't grow any bigger than this and they're very loyal."

Hermione watched as it explored its surroundings and then climbed up her robes, settling down on her shoulder.

"It likes you."

Hermione smiled at George, "Thanks. I'll take really good care of it, George."

He grinned mischievously, "How do you know I'm not Fred?"

"Because Fred has more freckles on his nose."

Her face immediately turned red, "I mean, um, that I just noticed it one day. I was bored and I was -"

Fred put a hand over her mouth shutting her up, effectively, as he glared at his twin who was howling with laughter.

"You don't have to explain anything, Hermione. George is being an ass."

George sat up, wiping his eyes, "Oh, that was hilarious!" He made a face at Fred, "What are you glaring at me for? I can't believe she's the only one who noticed it. Guess you're not the only one who's got it bad."

Hermione turned beet red, "Shut up, George."

"Yeah, shut up, you twit!"

Fred looked rather pleased while Hermione looked as if she wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole.

"Why are you here, Hermione? Are you ill?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know. I just feel a little woozy, but Madam Pomfrey says that I cannot attend classes. I have to stay here." She gave that strange smile again, "I don't really care."

That smile was what got Fred suspicious, "You're up to something, Granger. What is it?"

Hermione studied her hands, "I've decided to leave Hogwarts. Not because of what I told you!" she added, hastily. "I just want to leave."

Fred's hands trembled, "But you love it here. The studies and everything."

Hermione shrugged, "I did. But not anymore. I just want to go home to my parents."

The twins exchanged alarmed looks, as they tried to reason with her, "Hermione, you're a witch. You can't just leave."

"Then I won't be a witch anymore. I'm serious, Fred. All of a sudden, I don't want this anymore." SHe stared up at Fred with solemn eyes. "I don't know what game you two are playing, or even if you _are_ playing a game or if you're genuinely concerned about me. And I don't want to know. I'm going to go home and be with parents. I'll finish my home schooling and then I'll get a job at a small bookstore."

She seemed very pleased with her planned out future, but Fred wasn't. For one reason alone, It didn't include him. His heart clenched and his chest ached. She didn't want him. Or she didn't want him to hurt her.

"You doubt me." His hands were at his side, shaking. "What did she say to you that made you doubt me that much? I thought we were friends at least."

Hermione looked a little startled by his anger, and tried to appease him, "I'm not saying I doubt you. I just –"

"What did she say!?" He roared.

George immediately cast a spell to muffle the noise and created a small barrier around them.

Hermione looked worried now, and she stammered, "That – that you couldn't stand someone like me. That you would lead me on and then pass it off as a joke."

He stilled, "What are you talking about? What exactly did you two talk about?"

Hermione froze and then her eyes shuttered, a bitter smile settling on her lips. "Might as well tell you, eh. I'll be leaving soon enough."

She took the small Pygmy Puff off her shoulder and petted it, not wanting to look either of the boys in the eye.

"I had a picture of you, me and George, where you guys kissed me on the cheeks under the Mistletoe. Angelica came to my room, and she saw the picture. It was in my trunk. She wouldn't give it back and said I was a boy friend stealing bitch. I told her that it was just a joke but she said that if it was just a joke that I had to destroy the picture."

Her voice hitched and she took a quick breath to cover it up, "I told her that it was a friendly reminder of you two, but she wouldn't listen and took the picture from me. Then at lunch next day, she came to my room and apologized and gave me a flask of pumpkin juice as an apology."

She closed her eyes, "I didn't know it contained Veritaserum." She ignored the outraged growls of both twins.

"She took out every secret I had and then there was one more she took from me. Then she told me that she and Fred were a couple and that I had to stay away from him or she would tell everyone everything that she knew. So, I kept my mouth shut."

The Pygmy Puff cuddled in her palm and made small sounds of contentment. Hermione petted it and it rubbed itself on her hand, pleased with the attention it was getting.

Fred stared at her in silence, "And you think all this is worth giving up, for a few secrets?"

Hermione looked up at him, a shadow passing over her face, "There are some secrets that need to stay buried, Fred. And I'm just so tired. Of everything."

"What I said to you last night, does none of it matter, Hermione?"

Hermione's hand stilled and she looked a bit uncertain, "Even if you meant it, you can do such much better than me, Fred. I mean do you really want to be stuck with a slut?"

Both twins jumped to their feet, "You are not a slut!"

Hermione shrugged, "Yeah, well. That's what everybody thinks. Your entire reputation will go downhill."

George grinned and looped an arm around Fred's shoulders, "I don't think you get it, Hermione. We're the Weasley twins. We do as we please. Always have, always will."

Fred put a restraining hand on George's hand. His eyes were narrowed. There was something wrong with Hermione. She wasn't acting like herself. It was like her entire personality had changed overnight. What was going on?

He sat down on the bed, facing her. Her eyes were on the Pygmy Puff as it rolled on her bedsheets, trying to impress her.

"Hermione."

She raised her head to look him straight in the eye. They were almost nose to nose. He slipped a hand behind her neck, gripped her nape and yanked her towards him, his lips sliding over hers.

She froze.

Fred willed her to soften for him, as his tongue probed her lips. She moved forward a little, putting some pressure. He slowed down the kiss, making it soft, more loving. It was like he was sipping her in small tastes. She shuddered and tried to push him for more.

He grinned for a second. Then swooped in for the kill. Now, the love and affection was replaced by hot, furious possession. She moaned, helpless under his sudden assault. One hand pinned hers to his leg, the other tightened on her nape as he angled her head to kiss her deeper.

A delicate cough broke them apart.

Hermione looked dazed, "I believe you."

Fred smirked. Then his smirk faded as he saw Hermione's wand glow blue.

"Hermione, what –"

"Ah, Mr. Weasley. The hospital wing is hardly the most appropriate place for young romance."

Fred, instead of blushing, grinned at Dumbledore, and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders, giving her a squeeze, "I was trying to convince her of my intentions, Professor."

The Headmaster's eyes twinkled, "I can see that, Mr. Weasely. We all can."

Professor McGonagall and Snape stood behind Dumbledore, wearing disapproving looks on their faces.

The former glared at him, and began, "I will be seeing you in my office, Mr. –"

"Now, no Minerva. He's a young lad. I'm sure you remember your own escapades."

The blush that stained McGonagall's cheeks was followed with a scowl aimed at Dumbledore's head, "Really, Albus!"

Chuckling, Dumbledore smiled kindly at Hermione, "Well, Miss Granger. How are you feeling?"

Hermione looked confused, "I feel fine, Professor. I still do not understand why I'm here."

Dumbledore glanced at Hermione's wand which was still glowing. A small frown slipped onto his wizened face. Raising his wand, he murmured an incantation. When nothing happened, he raised a brow, "Odd."

He looked at Fred, "Very odd."

"What's going on, Professor?" George asked from his corner. He had been trying to give his twin and Hermione some privacy when Dumbledore had just shown up, out of nowhere.

The Headmaster glanced at the two teachers before looking at the twins, both of who had taken up defensive positions at Hermione's bed. Something was going on, they could tell. And it wasn't good.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Miss Granger is losing her magic."

Fred stared at Dumbledore as if he had grown two heads, and asked slowly, "You're joking, right? This is some sort of weird joke."

Dumbledore pushed his spectacles back on his nose as they slid off, "I assure you it is not." He raised a brow, "However, the signs she was showing last night have disappeared. I am not sure why, but I assume it has something to do with you, Mr. Weasley." He looked at Fred.

"I didn't do anything."

"That is what you think, Mr. Weasley but love, true love, is a magic in itself. Perhaps it will be in Miss Granger's best interests if you stay around her for the next few days."

Hermione let out a strangled sound, "But, Professor –"

"Now, Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley has so graciously offered to stay by your side for the next few days. You'll be in very capable hands."

His meaningful tone did not elude anybody and Snape actually glowered at Fred, as if daring him to lay a finger on the young Gryffindor. The Potions Master had decided that he nursed a soft spot for Miss Granger, probably because she reminded him of his own young love, and the news of her ailment had unsettled him. There were few good students and he did not want to lose one of his best.

"Let us go, Severus."

Snape scowled and turned on his heel, grudgingly, warning Fred, "I had better not catch you doing anything, Weasley."

McGonagall stayed behind for a few seconds, as if hesitating, and then murmured to Hermione, "Stay strong, Miss Granger. Professor Dumbledore knows what he's doing."

As she left, she muttered to herself, "Most of the time."

A numb silence followed their departure as Hermione stared at the wall, trying to sort things out.

_She was losing her magic?_

_Was that even possible?_

Fred sank onto the bed, stunned. Hermione couldn't lose her magic. What would happen to her if she wasn't a witch anymore? Would she go back to the muggle world and forget about all of this?

"Fred. Mate."

The warning in George's voice made him look up. Harry and Ron were standing near the door, staring at the three of them. Hermione looked up, and her expression turned blank.

Her voice low, she murmured, "Fred, would you please tell them that I am not feeling up to any visitors right now?"

Out of sight, his hand grabbed her clenched fist, offering her his strength. Her hand relaxed. Staring at his brother and his friend, Fred made his way over to them. His expression was cold, "Hermione isn't feeling well and she needs to rest."

Harry glowered, "Then you should probably leave as well."

George sauntered over, "Can't, mate. Dumbledore specifically asked us to stay with her."

Ron snarled, "Yeah, we know _why_ he asked you to stay. And don't think I'm not gonna owl mum about what you three have been up to."

Hearing Hermione's small sound of distress, Fred's face darkened and he raised his wand, fury radiating from his very being.

George remarked, pleasantly, "You know, Ronnikens, Mum would also be very interested to hear how you two have been treating your friend based on the rumors that are going around. I'm sure she'll be very pleased to hear that all her upbringing has gone to waste with how you've been mistreating the only person who ever sticks up for you whenever you two are in trouble."

He leaned forward till her was face to face with the two teens, and his voice became cold, "Let me assure you that these rumors are not true. And the reason Hermione is in the hospital is that she is dangerously ill. And since you two gits only like to use Hermione when you see fit, we have decided that you two are not worthy of her and since she and Fred are dating," He ignored the sharp intakes of breath, and continued, "Hermione isn't going to be seeing you any time soon. So scurry along, little brother. You too, Potter."

Harry was silent and he stared at Hermione's prone form on the bed. He asked in a loud voice, "Is it true, Hermione?"

Hermione was silent, refusing to answer him.

Ron growled, "I want to see her. She's out friend."

Fred glared at him, "_Was_ your friend, Ron. Not anymore."

Ron shoved him, angrily, "I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but you can't tell us whether we can see Hermione or not."

Fred smirked, "I actually can. Hermione will not see you because I don't want her to. Now shoo."

When Ron took a step forward, Harry put a restraining hand on his arm, "Let's go, Ron. We'll come back later."

His eyes glittered with anger as his gaze slid past the twins to settle on Hermione. Turning around, he dragged Ron out of the room.

Silence followed for a few seconds before Fred swallowed, sure Hermione would be furious with his dictating her actions. However, before he could fully turn towards her, a small figure rammed into him. Tears dampened his robes as Hermione held onto him. He froze, and then smiled, locking his arms around her small frame, lowering his head to bury his face in her hair.

George was about to step out, and give them some privacy when Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you. Both of you."

The words were muffled against Fred's robes, but both boys smiled and Fred let go of her and looked her in the eye, "So, do you believe me now?"

Hermione nodded and gave George a hug whose face turned red and he rubbed the back of his head, mumbling, "Anything for you, Hermione. You're Fred's girl."

A hesitant smile graced her lips, "Fred hasn't really asked me out yet, but thank you."

Fred pulled her back into his body when he felt her swaying, offering her his strength, "I think I kind of did when I kissed you. Twice."

He frowned, as if in deep thought, "I could always try again; If you didn't understand the question the first two times."

George groaned, "Not in front of me, mate! I've already been scarred for today."

Fred grinned, and looked at the girl in his arms. When had he fallen for her, he mused. But he had, and now she was his responsibility. He smiled, a feeling of contentment creeping over him. He glimpsed Hermione's shy smile and it warmed something inside of him and he knew he would lay down his life for her, if she asked.

"Come on, let's get you off your feet."

As he helped her to the bed, Hermione frowned, "Why am I so weak, Fred? If I'm losing my magic, should it really have a physical impact on me?"

Fred's leaned towards her, their lips a centimeter apart. Ignoring George's groan, he informed her, fiercely, "You aren't going to lose your magic. And you haven't been eating for a week, Hermione. "

Her lashes lowered as she felt the instinctive pull towards him, and she murmured, "I swear I wasn't starving myself, Fred. I honestly didn't feel hungry. It was strange."

His lips touched hers, sipped, pulled back and then they went back for a deeper taste. Hermione's hands were pinned to the bed as he the notorious Weasley had his way with her mouth. Completely at his mercy, she let him ravage her.

Something hit Fred in the back of the head, making him pull back.

Scowling at George, he growled, "What?"

George nudged his head.

Angelina stood in the doorway, her face white as a sheet.

Hermione's view was blocked by Fred's frame as she tried to look at what was going on.

"You bitch!"

Angelina's shriek drained all the colour from Hermione's face.

The girl swept forward, her nails out, fury radiating from her form, "You boyfriend stealing whore! I told you to stay away from Fred!"

George immediately blocked her path, grabbing her wrists, "Watch it, Angelina."

"What did you call her?"

Fred's voice was quiet but his eyes flashed dangerously.

As Hermione watched the twins take a stand for her, her eyes were fixed on Fred. He had changed. In just a few weeks, he had transformed from a grinning prankster to a grim eyed man. She hadn't believed him at first. She had wanted to when he had yelled at her and comforted her, but a part of her shied away from him. She didn't want to trust him but as she watched him protect her, she realized that maybe it wouldn't hurt to trust Fred. When had she started liking him, when had she actually fallen for the red headed prankster?

She didn't know.

But she loved him.

She loved him when he would growl at her, or when he would act all protective and possessive around her.

"You used Veritaserum on Hermione. Maybe I should hand you over to Dumbledore, Angelica."

Fred's words made the Chaser's face pale, before she gathered her wits and spat, "Is that what she told you? I bet she also told you that I spread rumors about her!"

George raised a brow, "No, but you just did."

Angelica's face turned red in fury, "She's nothing. And she deserves everything! Did you know she paralyzed a muggle when she was 10! She destroyed someone's life. You're protecting a monster!"

Fred made a face and turned towards Hermione, "Is this true?"

Hermione's face was white as a sheet. Terrified brown eyes met calm blue eyes. Her head jerked in a nod and Fred turned back to the smug Chaser. He was silent, just staring at his hands. Angelica's grin grew wider. Now she had her.

Fred stepped closer to her, and his voice was silky, as he whispered, "The thing is Angelica, what Hermone did does not count as a crime in the wizarding world, but what you did, does. So, I would suggest you scram and start taking care of all the rumors that you've been spreading and let me worry about Hermione."

Angelica's face turned pale and she backed up a few steps. This was not the Fred she knew. The smiles and grins were gone and she was looking at a harder self of him. She realized that she had never seen Fred furious.

"And for the record, I would never date someone like you."

She still had to try, "She's so boring! She's always taking away your stuff! How can you even like her?"

"Because, unlike you, Hermione doesn't use people, or hurt people. And why I like her, is my business, not yours."

George led the shaking girl out of the room and left the couple to sort out their issues.

"What she said is true."

Hermione's voice was quiet. However, her gaze was straight.

"It was an accident and a week later I got the letter from Hogwarts. But I still did ruin someone's life."

Fred sat down next to her and pulled her against him, so that she was partially in his eyes bored into hers, "You're not a bad person, 'Mione. And I love you. Have for a long time, so don't think I'm going to run off because of an accident that happened long time ago."

Hermione was stiff in his arms, "What about all the rumors? I don't want people to badmouth you."

Fred bent his head and brushed his lips against hers till she relaxed. Raising his head, he murmured, a glint in his eye, "Do you think I care about what people say, Granger?"

"No, you don't, do you?"

"Correct answer." He growled and palnted his lips on hers. In mere moments, he had her reduced to a pliant mass of limbs and quivers. However, Hermione gave as good as she got. She bit his lower lip, and plunged to explore his mouth till _he _moaned. A small smile tugged at her lips, as she attacked him now.

"Woah! I do not need to see this."

George backed out of the Hospital Wing, leaving his twin and his girlfriend alone.

About time, they got together. He had gotten tired of watching Fred pine after his little love.

He stiffened when he saw Dumbledore rounding the corner. Eyes wide, he retreated inside and whistled sharply. By the time, the Head Master entered the Hospital Wing, Fred and Hermione were sitting at respectable distances. However, Hermione;s cheeks were flushed and Fred's hair was tousled.

Dumbledore smiled, a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"How are you feeling, Miss Granger?"

Hermione fidgeted, "I don't feel anything wrong with me, Professor. Can I go back to my classes?"

"Miss Granger, you are aware of the seriousness of the situation. I cannot allow you to attend classes. However, I'm sure Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley can give you notes."

"Not bloody likely," muttered Fred.

"Oh, Mr. Weasley? You have something to say?"

Fred looked at Hermione and when he saw her shake her head, he looked towards the Headmaster, "Her friends have been mistreating Hermione. Harry and Ron are using her and I'm not letting them get too close to her."

Ignoring Hermione's choked response, Fred looked at Dumbledore, his chin raised, "Angelica used Veritserum on Hermione."

"Fred, no!"

The twinkle disappeared and Dumbledore's face turned serious. He turned to Hermione, "Is what I'm hearing true, Miss Granger?"

Hermione's face turned pale, "I-I'm sure she didn't mean to. It must have been an –"

"How does one use Veritserum on someone by mistake, pray tell, Miss Granger?" Snape's voice drawled.

His face was pinched in anger.

He pointed a finger towards Hermione, "Veritserum is a very dangerous potion and the potency has to be very small. However, Miss Johnson used a very high dosage. The result being that your magic is fading away."

Hermione slumped against the pillows, her face ashen, "No."

Snape turned to Dumbledore, "A fresh batch of Veritserum is missing from my storage. I would like a word with Miss Johnson."

He turned towards Hermione, and although his face didn't lose its pinched look, his tone was softer, albeit only a little, "I am working on a potion to remedy what has been done to you, Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded, her hand trembling.

As Snape and Dumbledore left, there was pin drop silence in the room.

"Fred, why did you –"

Fred loomed over Hermione, his face furious, "Did you think I'd let her harm you without consequences, Hermione!? You're mine, and nobody touches what's mine."

He crushed his lips against hers in a punishing kiss. However, as she responded, the kiss gentled and he probed his tongue against her mouth, wanting to be let in. Wetness against his cheek, made him pull back.

She was crying.

"Hermione."

Fred pulled her into his chest and let her cry. She needed to let it out.

"_Nothing is going to happen to you! I promise!"_ He vowed fiercely.

George watched in dismay, as Hermione sobbed. She was scared and upset. He looked at the door. She needed her friends and they needed to apologize to her. Quietly, he slipped away.

A while later, Hermione sat quietly on her bed, alone. Fred had gone to get her some books from the library, against her wishes. She didn't have the heart to protest.

Her eyes were on her hands. Taking out her wand, she murmured a simple incantation. "_Accio bowl."_

The bowl across the room, lifted in the air and moved slowly towards her. Suddenly, it quivered and fell onto the marble floor.

"No," She moaned.

Getting out of bed, she walked on bare feet to the bowl. Its pieces were scattered on the ground. Kneeling on the ground, she started picking up the pieces.

Her head shook back and forth, as she kept mumbling, "No." Hot tears splashed on her amrs as she picked up the shards of glass.

"_Reparo."_

Nothing happened.

Her voice choked on a sob, "No, no! _Reparo! Reparo!"_

_The pieces didn't move._

Heartbroken sobs wracked her body as she tried to clean up the mess she'd made. Suddenly, two pairs of familiar hands moved in front of her and started picking up the pieces of the bowl.

Harry and Ron were silent as they cleared up the mess. She couldn't stop crying. It was as if her body wouldn't listen to her.

Harry came to her side and helped her stand up, leading her back to her bed. She opened her mouth but nothing came out except blubbers.

Then he hugged her, and let her cry.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. We're so sorry."

"It wasn't – I wasn't supposed to –"

"I know."

Ron held her hand as she cried brokenly against the two people she had once called her best friends. When her cries turned to sniffles, she pulled back and rubbed at her face.

"W-what are you two doing here?"

Ron looked at his feet, silently. It was a guilty gesture and she knew that they knew.

"We should have believed you. You're always there for us! We let you down, Hermione. Please forgive us."

She looked at Harry. His gaze didn't waver and sincerity shone through them. However, she didn't know how to trust them again, but she nodded giving a wobbly smile, "We're okay."

It was Ron who spoke up, "I know you don't trust us now. But we will earn your trust and friendship back. We were dumb and stupid."

Hermione shrugged. She should yell at them, say something, but no words came to her mind. She was just so tired, so exhausted.

Leaning back, she put her head on the pillow, and closed her eyes, murmuring, "It's okay. I'll be fine."

_I have to be._

Fred watched them, his twin standing by his side. His fists were clenched, "She shouldn't have forgiven them this easily."

"Yeah, but she needs them, mate. She won't trust them now. Not after what they've done to her."

Fred nodded, grimly. That was true.

As the boys left after Hermione had fallen asleep, Fred slipped in. He sat by her bed and watched her breathe softly. His finger stroked the curve of her cheek.

"And just what are you doing, Mr. Weasley?"

Snape chose the worst times to make an appearance.

"Assaulting Miss Granger in her sleep, are you?"

"I wasn't –"

"Detention! Three days. My office."

Fred swallowed the curse that was coming on his lips.

The potions master took out a small bottle from his robes and put it besides Hermione.

"When she wakes up, give this to her."

With that, he turned around and left.

Fred nudged Hermione, "Wake up, 'Mione."

She opened her eyes, drowsy, "Wha-"

Fred held out the bottle, "Drink this. Snape brought it."

Hermione didn't hesitate for a second, just opening the top and drinking it. However, the minute she swallowed it, her eyes opened wide and she retched.

He conjured up a bucked, "Hermione!" Turning to the door, eh saw George enter, and yelled, "Get Snape!"

Hermione was holding onto his arm for support but she kept throwing up.

Snape rushed in and his face paled as he saw her throwing up.

Cursing, he waved his wand and muttered an incantation. She stopped throwing up, but sagged against Fred, her face turning a grayish hue.

"What was in that damn thing!?"

Fred's shout had the Professor blinking slowly, as he muttered, "It was supposed to stop magic from disappearing. She shouldn't be reacting like this."

Madam Promfrey rushed forward, and felt Hermione's pulse.

"You need to go!" she said, urgently, "All of you! Someone get Dumbledore. Her pulse is too slow."

As if on cue, Dumbledore strode in, his face serious. As he saw Hermione, his face paled. Walking to her side, he took out his wand, and murmured something.

Hermione's body glowed for a few seconds and then nothing. He frowned.

"I do not understand. What did you give her, Severus?" Dumbledore shot at Snape.

Snape shook his head, "_The Almeranis Remedy_."

Dumbledore smiled, "Well done."

Snape frowned, "It worked? But I thought –"

Dumbledore grinned, "Whatever it was, it worked. She will need to sleep this off, but she will be fine."

"But Professor, she was throwing up!"

The Headmaster shook his head, "Trust me, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger will be fine." He looked at Snape, "It was a risk that you took but it worked. Well done, I must say."

They retreated from the room, giving leaving the twins, Hermione and Madam Promfrey alone. The latter gave the boys a hard look, "You two go to bed."

"I'm not leaving her alone!" Fred protested.

The nurse put her hands on her hips, "What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I can't take care of my patient?"

Fred shook his head, "I just don't want to –"

"Bed! Now!"

The twins muttered and left, Fred throwing a longing look at Hermione. She looked sick, but peaceful.

He sighed.

The next morning at breakfast, Fred sat quietly, not joining in the chatter. News flooded the Great Hall that Angelica Johnson had been expelled because she had used Veritserum on Hermione. How everybody knew, he glanced at George who looked away, innocently.

Fred stabbed at the bacon on his plate, moodily. Madam Promfrey hadn't let him enter the hospital wing in the morning. He had wanted to see Hermione. Maybe he could use some dung bombs after breakfast and use that as a distraction. He fingered the bombs in his pocket

Everybody fell quiet, as heads turned.

He looked up.

Hermione stood in the entrance, her eyes on him.

Fred stood up as she made her way towards him. Harry and Ron stood up too, but she walked past them, her eyes determined.

Then she stood in front of him, an expectant look on her face.

Fred grinned and leaned over and planted a kiss on her lips.

Whispers started.

Eyes on her, Fred offered her a seat.

She sat down and Fred out an arm around her shoulders.

Yeah, she was his and she knew it.

There were still issues that needed to be worked out, but for now, Hermione was back!

A.N: I have no idea what this is.

I'm serious.

Just review.


End file.
